Happy Birthday, Mikayla
by Marissa-Xtreme SelDem Fan
Summary: It's Mikayla's birthday and Mitchie has a special surprise for her. Read and find out! Mikayla/Mitchie, SelDem.


**Author's Note: **Hey all! I'm back with another story! This is just a one-shot I've had on my mind for a while and finally got it all down on paper. I don't think it's some of my best work, but I still love it. I'm also working on another SelDem oneshot, Mitchie/Alex. I hope to have that out sometime soon, but school's kicking my butt right now and I'll be graduating in May so I'll be busy with all that preparation. Anyway, I'll let you get on with the story. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. The characters Mikayla and Mitchie are property of Hannah Montana, Camp Rock and Disney. I'm just borrowing them.

**Summary: **It's Mikayla's birthday and Mitchie has a special surprise for her. Read and find out! Mikayla/Mitchie, SelDem.

**Happy Birthday, Mikayla**

Mikayla sighed as the elevator opened and she walked towards the door of her penthouse, sliding her key into the lock. Today was her birthday, she had turned 23, and nothing in this whole day had gone right. She'd been startled awake this morning by abruptly finding herself on the floor. She had an inkling that it was her wife who had kicked her out of the bed rather than her just rolling out of it. Mitchie had been moody for the past week or so and Mikayla knew that she was due for her period soon so she just chalked it up to PMS. At first, Mikayla had wanted to wake her wife up for her usual birthday kiss, but due to her moods and add to the fact that Mitchie was not a morning person, she decided not to provoke the sleeping bear.

As if her morning hadn't started off bad enough, Mikayla found out her record company wanted her in the studio all day working on her new album at 8:00 a.m. sharp and by the time she had listened to the message, it was already 8:15. She had rushed through a shower and getting dressed before placing a soft kiss on Mitchie's cheek, saying a quiet "I love you" to her wife, then rushed out the door. The rest of her day hadn't gone much better. She'd recorded a few songs, but they weren't spectacular. She'd tried them over and over again, experimenting with the sound and pitch, but it just wasn't working. She just wasn't feeling it today, she guessed. After working all day in the studio, she was frustrated and exhausted. She was glad to be home so she could relax a little bit before having to go out again. It was a tradition that on each other's birthdays they would go somewhere and have a nice dinner out.

When she finally got the door open, she was surprised as a wonderful aroma filled her nose. Mikayla dropped her bag onto the side table before shutting the door and locking it. As she turned around, she saw Mitchie exit the kitchen and walk towards her, "Hi sweetie." "Hey baby, you're a sight for sore eyes," Mikayla gave her a tired smile as she slid her arms around her wife's waist and pulled her close, burying her face into Mitchie's neck. "Went that bad, huh," Mitchie questioned as she wrapped her arms around Mikayla's shoulders and lifted one hand to stroke her head. "You have no idea," Mikayla grunted in response. "Well, I figured you'd be tired after being in the studio all day so I thought we could have a relaxing dinner here at home then we could do a movie and maybe a massage later," Mitchie said as she rubbed her back with her other hand. "That sounds just like what I need," Mikayla sighed happily as she kissed Mitchie's neck. Mitchie pulled from their embrace and took a step back, bowing slightly as she offered out her hand, grinning with a twinkle in her eyes, "Will you dance with me, Mrs. Torres?" Mikayla chuckled as she accepted her wife's hand and Mitchie guided her to the living room. They parted for a few minutes as Mitchie went to the stereo and turned on a soft song, one of their favorites. As the beginning melody of Christina Aguilera's "These Are the Special Times" played, Mitchie walked back over and wrapped her arms around her wife, placing them on the small of her back. Mikayla encircled her arms around Mitchie's neck as they slowly began to sway to the music.

_Oh yeah, oh  
In these moments, moments of our lives  
All the world is ours  
And this world is so right  
You and I sharing this time together, oh  
Sharing the same dream  
As time goes by, we will find_

These are the special times  
Times we'll remember  
These are the precious times  
The tender times, we'll hold in our hearts forever  
These are the sweetest times  
These times together  
And through it all one thing will always be true  
The special times are the times I share with you

Their eyes stayed locked on each other as they moved slowly around the living room. Mikayla gently ran her fingers through Mitchie's hair as they danced. Mitchie sighed contentedly as she rested her head on Mikayla's shoulder. After a few moments, Mitchie lifted her head up and stared into her eyes once more, "I love you, you know that, right? It feels like I haven't told you that often enough lately." Mikayla smiled and pecked her softly on the lips. "I know you do. Even if you don't say it, I know, because I feel it in here," she whispered as she took one of Mitchie's hands and placed it on her chest, "I hope you know that I love you too, so much Mitchie." Mitchie's eyes slightly welled with tears at her heartfelt response as she nodded. She lifted her hand and placed it on Mikayla's cheek, stroking it with her thumb. She then leaned in and gently pressed her own lips to her wife's, slowly kissing her before she gently captured her bottom lip, sucking it softly. Mikayla granted her access to her mouth and their tongues roamed over each other, first fighting for dominance then sliding against the other in a dance that had long since been perfected.

_Mmm, oh yeah  
With each moment, moment passing by  
We'll make memories that will last our whole lives  
As you and I travel through time together, oh yeah  
Living this sweet dream  
And every day we can say_

_These are the special times  
Times we'll remember  
These are the precious times  
The tender times, we'll hold in our hearts forever  
These are the sweetest times  
These times together  
And through it all one thing will always be true  
The special times are the times I share with you_

_These tender moments  
When heaven is so close  
These are the moments that I know_

They broke from their kiss just as the crescendo of the song began and Mitchie smiled as she gently spun Mikayla around before pulling her back into her arms again, Mikayla's back to her front. Mitchie nuzzled her nose against her cheek then lightly kissed it before starting a slow trail downwards, moving her lips across Mikayla's jaw then down her neck as her wife let out a low moan when she hit her pulse point. Mitchie moved further down, latching her lips onto the crook of her neck. She kissed her there then nipped at it gently. Mikayla let out a soft squeal at the action then moaned again as she felt Mitchie's tongue slowly soothing the pain away. After a few minutes, Mikayla turned around and pressed her lips hard to Mitchie's as she once again wrapped her arms around her neck.

_These are the special times  
Times we'll remember  
These are the precious times, the tender times  
We'll hold in our hearts forever  
These are the sweetest times  
These times together  
And through it all one thing will always be true  
Oh yeah, yeah_

_The special times are the times I share  
The special times are the times we share  
The special times are the times I share with you  
Ooh yeah  
(These are the special times)  
Yeah, yeah  
(Special times)  
Yeah, ooh  
(These are the special times)  
Oh, oh  
(These are the special times)_

They rested their foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes as they tried to catch their breath while the ending melody of the song faded away. Less than a minute later, a beep could be heard from the kitchen. Mitchie smiled as she slowly pulled away, "Right on time. Dinner's ready." "It's not food I'm hungry for," Mikayla smirked at her with swirling dark eyes. Mitchie chuckled softly as she responded, "Oh please, I know you. Your appetite is insatiable. You're starving." As if to emphasize her point, Mikayla's stomach growled loudly. Her wife smiled sheepishly, "Okay, maybe I'm a little hungry." Mitchie grinned as she leaned forward and whispered seductively, "Good, are you ready to eat?" She lightly licked the outside of her ear before pulling away.

Mikayla felt weak in the knees at this action and she nearly collapsed right then and there. Seeing the bright red blush tinting her wife's cheeks, Mitchie smirked and took her hand, leading her to the dining room where a table for two was intimately set up with glowing candles and a vase of roses in the middle. Mikayla stared in shock and awe at everything, feeling her heart swell with so much love at what Mitchie had done for her. Mitchie took one rose from the vase and offered it to her with a smile on her face, "For you, my dear." Mikayla grinned as she took the flower from her and sniffed it, inhaling its beautiful scent. Mitchie wrapped her arms around her wife again and gently pressed her lips to hers, "Happy birthday, Mickey." Once she broke from their embrace, Mitchie smiled as she pulled out a chair for Mikayla to sit. "I can't believe you did all this, Mitch. This is amazing. I love you," Mikayla said as she took her wife's hand and kissed it. Mitchie squeezed her hand in return and leaned down to peck her sweetly on the lips, "Anything for you sweetie."

Mitchie went into the kitchen to retrieve the main course from the oven and brought it out, carefully setting it on some hot pads that were on the table. She finally sat down in her chair across from Mikayla then uncovered the various dishes on the table. Mikayla's eyes widened as her mouth began to water. Mitchie had made chicken parmesan with noodles and steamed vegetables along with some breadsticks. "Mmm…this all looks and smells wonderful. I bet you slaved over the hot stove all day making this. Thank you," Mikayla smiled. "Nah, that would have been too much work. I just got it to-go from Olive Garden," Mitchie grinned as Mikayla lightly slapped her arm, "Let's eat. I'm starving." "I thought you weren't hungry," Mitchie grinned. "Well I am now. All this deliciousness has got my juices going," Mikayla responded and as her wife just kept smirking at her, she added, "not like that! Oh, you know what I mean! Stop teasing me!" Mitchie chuckled at her and shook her head. "But you're so easy to tease," she grinned as she slipped her hand beneath Mikayla's palm and lightly rubbed her thumb over the back of her hand.

Once the food had been dished onto their plates and they had begun eating, Mikayla moaned in satisfaction, "Mmm, this is sooo good." "Glad you like it," Mitchie smiled in return as she took a bite of her chicken. "So you know how sucky my day went. How was yours," Mikayla asked a few minutes later."Uh, it was okay," Mitchie swallowed after chewing the bite she had just taken and wiped her mouth with her napkin, "didn't really do much. I went to the store then I went to visit Dallas for a little while. I swear Dylan is growing so fast! He was so tiny at birth and now he's gotten so big! I can't believe it's only been two months since he was born." "That's great," Mikayla responded, "I kind of miss him. It's been two weeks since I've seen the little guy. I just haven't had time. This album's been kicking my butt. I'll be glad when it's finally done." "You know, I was thinking… We should get someone for Dylan to play with, someone to grow up with him and go through life's milestones together," Mitchie tried to subtly hint to her wife. Mikayla's heart fluttered frantically. "I think Dylan's a little young to be getting him a puppy, Mitchie," Mikayla tried to avoid the conversation she knew was coming.

They'd already had the 'baby' talk twice before and each time she had shot Mitchie down, claiming various reasons of why they shouldn't have a baby at that time. The first time Mitchie brought it up they'd been married for only three months. Mikayla said they needed to have time to themselves before adding a baby into the mix. The second time had been about a year ago. Mikayla said they were still trying to establish their careers. They were both singing and Mitchie was also going to acting auditions. While they were all true, those weren't the real reasons why. The truth was that she was scared. Mikayla was scared of being a mother. She was an only child so she didn't have any younger siblings to care for and as she grew older, she wasn't around younger children a lot. Mitchie had a younger sister and babysitting experience. She didn't want to be a failure as a mother.

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of a little cousin perhaps," Mitchie asked timidly, avoiding her gaze. Mikayla sighed as she wiped her mouth then placed the napkin in her lap, "Mitchie, I'm still working on my album right now and I'm almost done with it, but when I am the record label is going to want me to go on tour to promote it. It just isn't the right time to have a baby right now." Tears welled in Mitchie's eyes and her bottom lip quivered, "We've been married three years, Mikayla. You keep on giving these excuses about how it isn't the right time… Do you even want a baby? When will it be the right time, Mikayla?" A cry erupted from Mitchie's throat then she started to sob as she pushed away from the table and got up, heading towards the front door. "Mitchie, I-" Mikayla pleaded as she too rose from her seat and walked towards her. "Don't come after me," Mitchie cried as she grabbed her purse and keys then left the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Mikayla stood there for several moments, in shock of what had transpired in the last few minutes. She took a few unsteady steps backwards, her knees feeling almost too weak to hold her up, and she bumped into the back of one of the armchairs. She leaned against it as she pressed a hand to her chest, her breaths quick and harsh. What had just happened? In all of the fights they had ever had, Mitchie had never walked out. What did it mean? Did Mitchie hate her? Would they get a divorce? Mikayla couldn't handle it anymore. She broke out into sobs as she collapsed onto the chair.

She was still crying an hour later when she decided to go change out of her clothes into something more comfortable. She slowly trudged to the bedroom and opened the door, immediately turning into the closet to grab some pajama pants and a tank top. When she came back out, Mikayla noticed a present sitting on the end of the bed. It was small and rectangular, a jewelry box for a necklace, she guessed. The black velvet box was not wrapped, just a red ribbon tied around it with a small card slid in between. Mikayla sat down on the bed and set her clothes next to her before turning towards the box, slowly running her fingers along its velvet casing. She plucked the card out and opened it. There was only a small inscription, written in her wife's neat handwriting: _Happy Birthday, sweetheart. I love you. – Mitchie_

Mikayla smiled. It always amazed her how a few simple words from her wife could make her heart flutter erratically out of time. She picked the box up and slowly began to untie the ribbon. Once she got it off, she took a deep breath before carefully prying open the lid. Mikayla gasped sharply and felt her heart drop in a big way at the sight of what was inside. She never expected something like this. Inside the box was a white stick with the word 'Pregnant' printed across the display. Her hands started to shake violently and the box dropped from her hands, sharply snapping shut once it hit the floor. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared at it. After a few minutes, she slowly dropped to her knees on the ground and gingerly picked up the box. She opened it up again and gazed intently at the little white stick that had instantly changed her world. Mitchie was pregnant. Then suddenly realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Mitchie was pregnant. She'd done this for her, for them. Mitchie had put her career on hold and everything so that they could start a family. She was struck again by another realization as she recalled their earlier conversation, well, argument. Mitchie thought she didn't want to have a baby.

Sobs began to wrack her body as she thought of her wife, out there somewhere all alone and scared, not knowing what was going to happen. Mikayla sniffled as she wiped her tears before quickly pulling out her cell phone from her pocket, pushing 1 on her speed dial. Her heart sank further with every ring. When it finally went to voicemail, she rushed to get out her words, "Mitchie, sweetie, I'm so sorry. Please, as soon as you get this message, come home so we can talk about this. I'm sorry, please come home. I love you." Once she hung up, Mikayla buried her face in her hands and continued to cry. Her whole world had turned upside down and she was scared.

Ten minutes later, Mikayla was startled by a knock on the front door. She rose to her feet and quickly went to the bathroom to clean up her face before rushing to the door as the knocking increased. She didn't bother looking through the peep-hole before throwing the door open. "What," she growled with a glare, but tears were still brimming in her eyes. "Now is that the way you greet your sister-in-law? It's no wonder you have this whole floor to yourself. You probably scared away all the neighbors," Dallas joked as she pushed past Mikayla holding a baby carrier and a diaper bag. Mikayla groaned as she ran a hand through her hair, "Now isn't a really good time, Dallas." "Look, I know it's your birthday and you want some 'alone time' with Mitchie, but I got called into work for an emergency and Shane's at the recording studio so I decided to take Mitchie up on her offer of free babysitting," Dallas responded as she set the baby carrier on the couch. "Mitchie's not here," Mikayla responded softly. "Where is she," Dallas inquired. "I… I don't know," she whispered as she looked away, guilt rising up into her throat, "we got into a fight." "What was it about," Dallas asked as she started to undo the buckles on the carrier then gently lifted a sleeping baby into her arms. "I-I don't want to talk about it," Mikayla replied as she glanced at the baby out of the corner of her eye. "Don't worry, she's probably just blowing off some steam. She'll be back. She loves you," Dallas comforted her by rubbing circles on her back with one hand. Mikayla hoped what she said was true, that she'd be back so they could work things out.

"Here, I need you to take him. I have to get to work. Everything you need is in the bag; bottles, diapers, an extra change of clothes, some toys. He was fed about an hour ago so he'll need another bottle in an hour or two. If he is still sleeping around that time, just let him sleep and feed him when he wakes up. Got it? Good. I've got to go. Call me if you need anything," Dallas said as she lifted the baby and held him out to her. Nervously, Mikayla took the baby into her arms, making sure to support his head as Mitchie had once showed her, "But I don't know what to do. Mitchie's the one who's got experience taking care of babies." "Mik, all he does is eat, sleep, and poop. If you take care of those three things, you'll be fine," Dallas replied. "But-" Mikayla started to protest. "I really have to go. I'm already late. You'll do fine, Mikayla. I trust you. I wouldn't leave my son with you if I didn't think you could handle it," Dallas gave her shoulder a light squeeze. Mikayla was slightly reassured by her sister-in-law's words and she responded, still a little nervous, "O-Okay." "Bye Mik, bye sweetie," Dallas whispered the last part as she leaned down to gently kiss her son on the forehead before she left the apartment.

Mikayla looked down at the baby sleeping peacefully in her arms and smiled. He was so adorable. He had some of Dallas' features, but the rest of him looked purely like Shane. As she studied him, she started to imagine what hers and Mitchie's baby would look like. She hoped the baby would look just like her wife. In her mind, she could see a little baby with Mitchie's deep, chocolate eyes, dark brown hair, and her chin. Mitchie often claimed she didn't like the big dimple in her chin, but it was one of the things Mikayla loved about her. Mikayla wondered if the baby would be a boy or a girl, but she didn't really care as long as the baby was healthy.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me, kid," Mikayla whispered as she carefully shifted her arms a bit. The baby peeked at her through half-closed eyes and yawned before he opened them more fully. He began to whimper then let out a cry a few seconds later. Mikayla gently rocked him, trying to soothe him back to sleep. "Hey, hey there's no need to cry. It's your Aunt Mickey. You remember me, don't you," she murmured quietly to him. The baby only started to cry harder and soon they became piercing screams. Mikayla had begun to panic as she desperately tried to calm the baby down, but he wouldn't. "Mitchie, where are you," Mikayla whispered, beginning to cry herself, "I need you." One of her worst nightmares was coming true.

A few hours later, Mikayla sat on the couch with her head in her hands, sobbing as Dylan's cries continued to fill the air. He hadn't stopped since Dallas had left. Mikayla was scared out of her mind. She had tried everything she could think of to calm him down but nothing had worked. How good of a mother would she be if she couldn't even calm a baby down? She didn't know what to do. She desperately wished Mitchie were here to help her, but she was filled with fear and uncertainty by the fact that she had not come home yet nor had she called. Was this it for her and Mitchie? Would she want to get a divorce? Why hadn't she come home yet? Would she come home? Was she okay? Was she hurt? These questions and more raced around inside her head. Mikayla couldn't bear the thought of losing her wife.

In her rush, Dallas had forgotten to bring the portable crib or playpen so Mikayla had laid him on a soft, fluffy blanket on the floor and surrounded him with pillows from the couch so he wouldn't roll over or hurt himself on anything. Their apartment wasn't exactly baby-proofed. That was one thing they needed to get done before they brought the baby home. Mikayla's mind swirled with all the things they had to do before the baby came. That along with everything else going on left her feeling overwhelmed and unable to cope.

Due to Dylan's cries, Mikayla didn't hear the lock on the front door turn, but at the sound of the door opening, Mikayla's head shot up from her hands in surprise just as Mitchie lifted her own head at the sound of a baby crying as she entered the apartment. Their eyes met and Mikayla felt her heart clench with pain. Mitchie's eyes were red and puffy and her skin was as pale as a sheet. She looked tired and so… drained. The sparkle that usually shined from her eyes was gone and she looked like there was no life left in her, barely even able to hold her body up. Tears pooled in Mikayla's eyes. She did this. She was the one who had caused Mitchie so much hurt and sadness. "Mitchie," Mikayla whispered as she jumped up from her seat and went to hug her wife, but Mitchie gently pushed her away. "What's Dylan doing here," Mitchie asked hoarsely as Mikayla looked at her with a hurt expression on her face at the rejection. "Dallas had an emergency at work and Shane was in the studio so she dropped him off here. He hasn't stopped crying since. He won't calm down. I don't know what to do," the tears that had been welling in her eyes finally fell down her cheeks, "Please help me, Mitchie." She tried to wrap her arms around her wife, but Mitchie pushed her away again. "You smell," Mitchie wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Mikayla's hurt expression changed with realization then she scowled in remembrance, "Dylan peed on me while I was trying to change his diaper and he threw up on me, twice. I didn't want to leave him alone by himself so I just cleaned up and changed my clothes." "Go take a shower," Mitchie said in a dull monotone as she moved towards the baby on the blanket, "I'll take care of Dylan." "Okay," Mikayla whispered weakly, still worried with the way Mitchie was acting. She stood there for a few seconds as she watched Mitchie pick the baby up and cradle him in her arms then begin to rock him. Mikayla smiled slightly at the sight, thinking of when Mitchie would hold their own baby in her arms. She then turned and went to the bathroom to take her shower.

When Mikayla walked out of the bathroom, the apartment was silent. She looked in their bedroom, finding it empty. Fear gripped her at the thought of Mitchie leaving again. Maybe she had taken Dylan home. "Mitchie," she called out gently. No response. Mikayla padded down the hallway to the living room and sighed slightly in relief at the sight of Mitchie lying on the couch with her back to her, facing the cushions. A few seconds later, concern washed over her at the faint sound of sniffling and she knew Mitchie was crying. Mikayla quietly walked over and dropped to her knees in front of the couch, carefully touching her shoulder, "Mitchie…" Mitchie jerked away at her touch, sniffing, "Leave me alone, Mikayla." Mikayla sighed as she adjusted her position to sit cross-legged on the floor next to the couch, facing the back of Mitchie's head, and she lifted her hand to gently caress her hair, "I'm sorry I freaked out on you today." Mitchie visibly flinched as she choked on a sob, "You saw it, didn't you?" "Why didn't you tell me," Mikayla whispered, but after a few seconds she realized what she had said. "Stupid question, sorry," she murmured. Mitchie choked on another sob. Mikayla tentatively touched Mitchie's back, "Honey, it isn't that I don't want a baby, because I do." When her wife didn't move away from her, she carefully began to rub her back in small strokes. "It's just…" Mikayla sighed heavily and closed her eyes, scared at admitting her fear. She wasn't one to show her weaknesses, she was always the strong one. "I-I'm scared, okay? I don't know a thing about babies. Look at what happened tonight. I couldn't even get Dylan to stop crying. I tried everything I could think of to calm him down. I rocked him, I tried to feed him but he just spit it back at me, I gave him a bath and changed his diaper. Nothing worked, he just kept on crying. I didn't know what to do. I panicked."

By now, Mitchie had turned on her side to face her wife and she rested her hand on Mikayla's shoulder, "You did everything right, sweetie." Mikayla felt a little better at the use of the affectionate name, hoping that she was on her way of being forgiven. "Then why wouldn't he stop crying," she asked. "He's a baby, Mik. He's going to cry and at his age, he's in his prime for colic. There's really not much you could have done except let him cry. Plus, it was probably a little bit of separation anxiety. I don't think he's ever been away from Dallas this long," Mitchie explained to her, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Good, and I just thought he hated me," Mikayla mumbled then she began to tear up and she covered her face with her hands, "I-I felt so useless. I couldn't even get him to calm down. I'm scared of being a bad mother, Mitch. I mean we're talking about another little human being here that is going to be totally dependent on us and we're going to be responsible for it. I don't want to screw this up."

Mitchie slid her hand down her wife's arm and gently grasped her left hand, entwining their fingers, "Mik, sweetie, we'll be fine. You'll be a great mother and I'll be right by your side through all this. You're not alone." Mikayla finally looked up into her wife's eyes and gave her a small smile, "Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Mitchie chuckled softly in response as she ran her hand through her wife's hair. Mikayla rested her head against Mitchie's thighs as she lifted her free hand and gently placed it on her wife's stomach, "How far along are you?" "Three months. I wanted to surprise you for your birthday," Mitchie snorted then muttered the last part as she looked away from her, "look how well that turned out." Mikayla caressed Mitchie's cheek and moved her chin so that she would look in her eyes, "Mitchie, this is the best present you could ever give me. We're having a baby together and we're starting a family. There's nothing I would like more. I love you." Mikayla leaned forward and softly captured Mitchie's lips into a kiss. They broke a few seconds later and Mikayla moved her lips to her wife's stomach, gently pressing a kiss there, "And I love you." Mitchie gazed at her as tears welled in her eyes, so much emotion going through them, too choked up to respond. This was the reaction she had hoped for all along.

A few minutes later, Mikayla asked, "So who'd you use as the sperm donor?" A chuckle rumbled through Mitchie's chest, "Well, they've got black hair, brown eyes, a great body-" "How do you know what the donor's body looks like? I thought they don't show the photos of the donors in the profiles," Mikayla inquired then lightly hit Mitchie on the arm with an indignant expression on her face, "and hey! I'm your wife. You don't talk about anybody's body but mine." Mitchie grinned, "Oh but this donor is really hot, like smokin' hot. Looks just like you in fact. That's why I chose them." Mikayla's face scrunched up, now even more confused, "There's a male version of me?" Mitchie burst out laughing at this. Once she had somewhat gained control of herself, Mitchie responded with a tender smile, "Honey, you are the sperm donor." At her wife's bewildered expression, she continued, "Remember when we went to the doctor to harvest some of our eggs? The doctor also took some stem cells and he's been culturing some of yours into sperm form so we could get pregnant. This baby's all ours, Mik." Mitchie reached down and lifted the bottom of her shirt up to reveal her stomach, a small but still noticeable bump present.

Mikayla stared for a few seconds before she lifted her head and gazed into her wife's eyes as a smile slowly spread across her lips, "Ours?" Mitchie nodded silently, a grin on her face as well. Mikayla gently rested a hand against her wife's abdomen, slowly beginning to rub her thumb over the swell of her stomach. "You're barely even showing," Mikayla whispered in awe as she fixed her gaze to where her hand was. Mitchie made a noise and scoffed, "Are you kidding me? I've put on eight pounds and my pants barely even fit anymore!" 'Uh oh, mood swings already,' Mikayla thought. "Well I think you look beautiful," she told her wife, taking her hand and kissing it. Mitchie smiled with a slightly sarcastic tone in her voice as she patted her wife's cheek lightly, "You're such a charmer." "It's true. You'll always be beautiful to me," Mikayla caressed the side of her wife's head, staring into her eyes. Mitchie's bottom lip trembled slightly, "Even when I get fat and huge? Even when we're old and gray and wrinkly?" Mikayla chuckled slightly as she leaned forward and pecked her wife on the lips, "Yes, even then. But, honey, you're not fat. You're pregnant. We're having a baby. There is nothing more beautiful than that. There is nothing more beautiful than you." Mitchie sniffled but smiled as she wiped the corners of her eyes, "Thanks, I needed that. I haven't really felt all that beautiful these past few weeks. It was hard. I hated keeping the pregnancy a secret from you." "Shh… everything's okay now," Mikayla whispered to her as she began to run her hand along her back.

A few seconds later, Mitchie let out a big yawn. "Come on, let's go to bed. It's been a long day and we're both exhausted," Mikayla said as she rose from the floor then helped Mitchie get up. Once they were both standing, Mikayla wrapped her arms around her wife's shoulders and buried her face into her neck, sighing in relief. Mitchie embraced her tightly around the waist, murmuring an "I love you" to her before kissing her on the cheek. They stayed like that for several minutes. When they pulled apart, they linked hands and walked down the hallway towards their bedroom. When they neared the guest bedroom, Mikayla felt Mitchie pull away from her and she looked at her wife with a confused expression on her face. "I'm just going to go check on Dylan real quick," Mitchie pecked her lips in response then headed towards the door. "Dylan's still here? I thought you took him home," Mikayla questioned. "No, I finally got him to go to sleep and figured it was best not to wake him up. You know us Torres'. We like our sleep," Mitchie smirked at her. Mikayla snorted as she remembered that morning and the other times she had tried to wake Mitchie up, "Don't I know it." Mitchie grinned at her response, "I called Dallas and told her we'd keep him for the night." "But we don't have his crib. You didn't just put him on the bed did you? Because he could-" Mikayla asked worriedly. "Relax Mik, I put something together. It's not perfect, but it'll do for tonight. Now be quiet, we don't want to wake the little monster," Mitchie winked at her and chuckled as she gripped the doorknob and opened the door. Mikayla had to laugh at the sight she saw. Mitchie had taken her plastic shoe storage container and laid the fluffy blanket on the bottom then surrounded the sides with blankets as well so there were no hard surfaces that the baby could come in contact with. They walked towards the bed and peered at the baby sleeping inside.

"I can't believe we're going to have one of those in six months," Mikayla whispered in awe and after a few seconds, she added, "I just hope it's not a boy. At least then he wouldn't pee on me." "A girl would still be able to pee on you, Mikayla," Mitchie replied dryly. "Yeah, but at least it wouldn't be a direct hit to the face. He was aiming at me on purpose, I tell you," Mikayla grumbled. Mitchie let out a string of giggles then tried to quiet them with her hand, "Come on, we're going to wake him up. Let's go to bed." Mikayla nodded in agreement as she curled her arm around her wife's waist and led her from the room and into their own bedroom. She kissed Mitchie softly before they parted so Mitchie could change into her pajamas. Mikayla was already wearing hers from after taking her shower. She got into bed and patiently waited for her wife to return. Mitchie finally climbed into the bed and Mikayla snuggled up to her, Mitchie's back to her chest. She slid her left arm over Mitchie's torso, resting her hand on her wife's stomach. "Night sweetie," Mikayla gently kissed the back of her neck. "Night Mik," Mitchie murmured tiredly, "Happy birthday, honey." They were both on the verge of sleep, drifting in and out of consciousness, when a few minutes later, they heard a small cry. Mikayla groaned, "You've got to be kidding me." "At least we'll be getting some practice," Mitchie offered as she slowly sat up. Mikayla just groaned again as she too rose from the bed.


End file.
